For (ever) the team
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Porque eran un equipo. Ellos cinco. Cuatro. Debían dejarlo atrás. O la tristeza los devoraría. Ojalá algún día puedan ser perdonados...


Por el evento navideño de la comunidad de Livejournal **Swimming Free**!, regalo para **Nana Walker**!

Espero que te guste :3

A los demás, _Gracias por leer~_

* * *

0o0o0

Limpió el vaho que empañaba el espejo con el dorso de la mano. Estuvo un buen rato solo así, quieto, observando su reflejo. Nagisa solía decir que su rostro parecía no cambiar con los años y que se ve casi igual a cuando se graduaron de secundaria. Makoto había sonreído con el comentario, porque eso es lo que él hace cuando no quiere llevar la contraria, aunque el gesto evidencie que está pensado algo que no dice. Rei solo suspiraba con pesadez acomodándose las gafas. Ya no se molestaba en discutir para tratar de hacer entrar en razón al rubio. Y es que con el tiempo viene la madurez; aun cuando solo había pasado poco más de un año desde que se integrara al grupo, pero se sentía como una vida, hasta más. Por muy distintos que fueran compartían algo en común.

Y es que el agua está viva. Alguien que ya no recuerda se lo dijo en alguna ocasión. Una vez que te sumerges muestra los colmillos y te ataca. Haruka nunca había tenido nada que temer en ese entonces, pero ahora las heridas que no sabía que estaban acumulando se han mostrado y siente el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. Todos las tienen. Makoto, Nagisa, incluso Rei, que se vio arrastrado junto con todos.

Pueden verlas surcar su piel haciéndolos envejecer, aunque nadie más a su alrededor lo note. Solo ellos.

Porque eran un equipo. Ellos cinco. Cuatro. Aun cuando uno de los que alguna vez fueron ya no esté. Gou era asunto aparte…

El suave movimiento de la puerta le anunció que Makoto había llegado a recogerlo. No tenía ningún deseo de asistir a la ceremonia de fin de curso, pero todos acordaron estar presentes para despedirse adecuadamente de Gou, que se marchaba de la ciudad. De Iwatobi. De los buenos recuerdos. De una parte de sus corazones.

El vapor del baño volvió a empañar el espejo, haciendo borrosa su imagen. Hace tiempo había añorado el momento en que tuviese que convertirse en una persona normal. Ahora estaba aterrado de no poder serlo nunca más.

0o0o0

Matsuoka Gou no encontraba explicación posible. Si bien es cierto que lo había aceptado, por dentro aún estaba triste y herida. No era algo siquiera parecido a la primera vez que su hermano se marchó.

Al principio los mensajes eran constantes, aunque breves y cortantes. Mensajes y correos, nunca una llamada. Sabía que el motivo de la desaparición de su hermano fue toda la frustración mal contenida, y la gota que derramó el vaso, esa competencia de relevos fallida, así que nunca se lo mencionó. Necesita tiempo, eso es todo, las cosas se arreglarán, pensó.

Al principio ella compartía con los chicos los mensajes que su hermano enviaba, aunque después se sentía culpable al ver sus rostros _tristes_, pues seguramente ellos no tenían nada.

Los había visto varias veces, en el pequeño parque cerca de la estación, sentados frente al árbol de cerezo del cual su hermano le hablara alguna vez. Acariciaban con cariño su tronco, y le hablaban como si fuera el propio Rin.

_-Es que todo está aquí, Gou-chan. Rin-chan, y también nuestros corazones-_ le había dicho Nagisa en un tono serio, inusual en él. Ella decidió respetarlos, aunque no lo comprendiera del todo.

Una vez hizo una tímida propuesta para que trataran de comunicarse con su hermano, pero sus expresiones fueron tan… desconcertantes, que no volvió a intentarlo de nuevo.

Luego los mensajes dejaron de llegar, la línea telefónica marcaba como cancelada. Cuando pudo contactar a las personas que cuidaban de su hermano en Australia, le dijeron que Rin no volvió con ellos. Nadie supo más de él.

_Simplemente, se lo tragó la tierra_.

0o0o0

Han pasado casi dos años desde que Rin no está y muchas cosas han cambiado. La profesora Amakata partió un buen día y sin avisar en busca de un nuevo sueño, el club de natación de la escuela ha crecido y ahora tiene nuevos miembros, Goro-san es padre de una linda niña llamada Hiromi*****, un pequeño parque fue construido en el lugar donde se encontraba el viejo club de sus días de infancia.

El árbol de cerezo que siempre visitaban en ese entonces logró salvarse de la remodelación. Solo fue movido de lugar, lo cual al parecer le hizo mucho bien. . La vieja jardinera fue derribada y los mensajes escritos en los ladrillos, borrados. Ahora es el centro de un pequeño jardín, está rodeado de suave césped limpiamente cortado y no hay árbol más hermoso y frondoso que ese en toda la ciudad. El color de sus pétalos, antes rosa pálido, se intensificó hasta casi llegar al rojo.

Y las flores del cerezo nunca habían sido tan rojas como ese año.

Los chicos, y a veces Gou, solían sentarse juntos bajo su sombra, hombro con hombro, compartiendo una ausencia en común.

Ese día lo dejaron todo para correar a alcanzarlo. Lo buscaron por todas partes, pero no lograron arreglar las cosas. Después vino la desgracia.

-Todo es mi culpa…-

-Tendría que haber insistido desde el principio…-

-Pude haber hecho más…-

-Habló conmigo un día antes… si tan solo se los hubiera dicho…-

Eran los pensamientos que atormentaban a cada uno y cada quien sabía lo que pasaba en la mente de los otros, aunque nunca hablaran sobre ello; porque esa fue la promesa que hicieron.

Ya nunca recuperarían a Rin. Si lo que pasó fue _culpa_ de uno o de todos ya no importa, ahora era un remordimiento compartido. El demonio de sus conciencias se encargaría de recordárselos por el resto de sus vidas.

0o0o0

Nagisa es una persona muy curiosa. El haber crecido entre hermanas abusivas hizo de él una persona muy sensible, casi hasta débil. Los otros chicos no lo comprendían y temía que las chicas fueran igual a sus hermanas, por lo que no se les acercaba mucho en un principio.

Le gusta atesorar cosas que le recuerden momentos felices.

Cuando conoció a Haruka, Makoto y luego a Rin estaba un poco sorprendido de sí mismo por lo rápido que se había acostumbrado a su compañía.

Era tan fácil divertirse, se estaba tan bien a su lado, que no cabía en su mente la idea de separarse de ellos nunca más. Por eso se apuntó en su misma escuela. Por eso se esforzaba tanto. Él siempre sabe que decir para hacer sonreír a sus compañeros, no importa cuán triste esté él mismo.

Así que no comprendía como Rin podía ser tan egoísta. ¡Iba a irse, iba a abandonarlos de nuevo! Gritando todas esas cosas horribles, sin detenerse a mirar que a ellos también les dolía.

No quiere volver a escuchar a Haru-chan decir que no volverá a nadar. No quiere que Mako-chan tenga más recuerdos tristes. No quiere que todo el esfuerzo de Rei-chan sea en vano. Nunca más.

Quizá todos fueron un poco malos, pero Rin tampoco era del todo inocente. Él tenía una parte de la culpa. Eso se decía a sí mismo para reprimir la voz de su conciencia.

Rin ahora era libre. Ellos estaban aquí, siempre tristes por su ausencia. No le parecía justo.

Pero había que perdonarlo. Al igual que con las crueles bromas de sus hermanas, debía dejarlo todo atrás porque después de todo, lo quería mucho.

Porque la tristeza lo devoraría.

Debía hacerlo, por el equipo.

Ojala algún día pudiese ser perdonado también.

0o0o0

Caminaron en silencio todo el rato. Haru y él habían desarrollado hace mucho tiempo esa complicidad tan íntima. Si necesitaban hablar, lo hacían sin temor. Si deseaban callar, el otro no se lo reprocharía. Aunque últimamente los silencios era lo que más abundaban.

Debía ser una especie de idiota. Pero es que no podía evitar anteponer lo que le sucediera al otro frente a sus propios sentimientos.

No era una persona rencorosa, comprendía que todo mundo tenía sus motivos para actuar de una u otra forma, pero muchas veces, mientras observaba a su amigo dormir de las veces que se quedaba en su casa, cuando hacía ese gesto nostálgico al ver a un grupo de chicos dirigirse a una competición, cuando se hablaba de compañeros, sueños y futuro, una rabia irrefrenable nacía en su corazón.

Siempre fue bueno para ignorar el dolor propio, pero cuando dañaban a alguien importante para él, no podía soportarlo.

_Me alegra que estés a mi lado_

Por supuesto que sí. Nada era más importante. Nada.

Siempre evitaba las peleas, no porque fuera débil, sino porque, honesto como era, temía dejarse llevar y no poderse controlar.

Así que concentró esa energía reprimida en cuidar de Haru y de su equipo.

¿Quién era él para juzgar a Rin? ¿Cómo saber quién tenía la razón? … ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

Una tragedia en su vida había sido más que suficiente. _Dos ya eran demasiado_. El arrepentimiento es una de las emociones más horrendas, sin duda.

Haru se detuvo frente a la entrada de la escuela, la última vez que lo harían. Pudo ver tantas emociones en sus ojos azules que para el resto eran invisibles. Tomó con discreción su mano, él le devolvió el apretón y sonrió. Le ayudaría con su carga. La llevaría toda de ser necesario.

El protegería siempre a Haru. De lo que fuera. De quien fuera. De la manera que fuera.

Sin importar las consecuencias.

0o0o0

Su mente estaba nublada, todo era confusión.

Y frustración, e ira, y tristeza. Y lágrimas.

Veía a Haru mover los labios pero no estaba escuchándolo.

Trato de golpearlo, ambos estaban en el suelo y aun así sus palabras no llegaban a sus oídos.

Dijo algo. No supo que fue, porque no era capaz ni de escuchar su propia voz.

Pero era malo, porque de pronto también eran Makoto, Nagisa, Rei.

Cuatro pares de brazos enredados. Lo jalaban hacia ellos, lo empujaban lejos.

¿Lo abrazaban o lo rechazaban? No pudo averiguarlo.

Un error. ¿De quién? Quién sabe.

Caída. Un golpe. Negro. Y rojo.

0o0o0

Rei, cuando apenas estaba integrándose al equipo, tenía la costumbre de observar a sus compañeros para, según él, "establecer patrones de comportamiento".

Meticuloso, calculador, sistemático. No le agradaban las sorpresas. Por eso siempre se había apegado a las reglas, los manuales, la seguridad. Básicamente porque teme a las situaciones que no puede controlar. No tuvo necesidad de hacer esto en el club de atletismo, porque básicamente todas sus actividades eran individuales.

Quizá por eso mismo terminó tan fuertemente unido a sus nuevos compañeros. Nagisa, Makoto y Haruka. Los tres tenían su propia manera de ver las cosas, pero con algo en común. No se ataban a las normas e iban a su propio ritmo, sin presionarse.

Siempre juntos.

Eran libres.

En ello radicaba la belleza de cada uno.

Cuando finalmente comprendió esto, cuando lo aceptó y quiso ser reconocido como un miembro del equipo, se topó con un gran obstáculo.

_Rin-chan, Rin-chan, Rin-chan! _

Al final, todo se reducía a él. Las anécdotas, los entrenamientos, el club mismo. No podía aceptar que estas personas, _tan hermosas_, tan libres, se vieran limitadas por alguien que no era capaz de dejar el pasado y las inseguridades atrás. Pero lo que más le horrorizó, fue darse cuenta de que esa persona era un reflejo de sí mismo…

_-¡¿Qué es lo que tu intentas hacer?!-_ le había preguntado en esa ocasión.

_-Quiero poder competir con ellos como miembro de ese equipo. Y si interfieres, nunca te lo perdonaré-_ le respondió

"_Nunca te lo perdonaré…"_

_Todo a su alrededor se volvía rojo._

Se despertó bruscamente, sintiendo un tirón en el cuello por haberse quedado dormido sobre su escritorio. Se quitó las gafas para sobarse el puente de la nariz, las sienes palpitando de ideas paradójicas. ¿Un sueño? ¿Solo un sueño?

No.

Porque recordó lo que estaba haciendo antes de perderse en sus pensamientos.

Porque _ese_ teléfono, _que no era el suyo_, mostraba en la pantalla un mensaje a medio escribir.

_To Gou[…]_

Dejó la caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio. Sus hombros comenzaron a temblar. Pero se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo. Nagisa, que le había observado todo ese tiempo sentado en la cama a su lado, le dedicó una mirada triste. Estiró su mano para acariciarle el cabello. Se inclinó a su oído para hablarle.

-Deberías dejarlo Rei-chan. Déjalo ya…-

0o0o0

La idea fue de Nagisa, fue el único capaz de pensar en algo y mantener la calma en ese momento. El resto solo lo siguió mecánicamente. Para cuando cayeron en cuenta de la situación era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Lo hicieron pasada la media noche. Empezó a llover. Muy fuerte. La tierra recién removida a los alrededores del cerezo formó un lodazal que les dificultaba andar, pero hizo desaparecer sus rastros al instante.

Makoto cargó con la pala y excavó en la tierra reblandecida con facilidad. Rei y Haru _lo_ depositaron suavemente entre ambos, con lentitud.

Nagisa, el chico sensible que gustaba de conservar cosas que le recordaran momentos felices y que siempre sabía hacer sonreír a sus compañeros, por muy triste que estuviera él mismo, rompió el silencio.

-Será… como nuestra vieja capsula del tiempo, ¿se acuerdan? - dijo con una sonrisa forzada – es… como si pusiéramos raíces al recuerdo de Rin-chan. Desde ahora este árbol se alimentará de él y sus memorias y lo regaremos con las nuestras. Así nunca se irá de irá de nuevo…- alcanzó a terminar antes de que se le quebrara la voz

-Lo siento- dijo Makoto con voz ahogada

-Lo siento- dijo Rei

Haruka… no dijo nada.

Nagisa lanzó dentro el trofeo. Makoto hizo pedazos la foto. Haruka dejó que sus lágrimas fueran arrastradas por la lluvia hasta juntarse con todo, Rei arrojó encima tierra y más tierra.

0o0o0

Empezaba a obscurecer, la ceremonia de fin de curso había concluido y no quedaba nadie más que ellos en la escuela. Haruka y Makoto ya no volverían. Gou decidió mudarse con unos parientes en un pueblo pequeño a las afueras para huir de la soledad. Rei y Nagisa habrían de esperar un año más en ese lugar.

El trayecto hacia el parque fue animado. Nagisa no paraba de hablar y molestar a Rei, Makoto hablaba ilusionado sobre su nueva escuela, Haru veía al cielo de vez en cuando con expresión relajada. Gou sonreía feliz caminando a sus espaldas, sintiéndose como en los viejos tiempos.

Las luces del parque estaban encendidas cuando llegaron y los paseantes se extrañaron de ver a esas horas a cinco chicos de preparatoria sentados bajo el cerezo comiendo golosinas, conversando y bromeando…

Cuando la despedida no pudo retrasarse más, Gou se puso de pie, haciendo que los chicos guardaran silencio.

-Pero no te preocupes Rin-chan, traeré a Haru-chan y Mako-chan aunque sea arrastras y vendremos a visitarte sin importar nada, como siempre. Nadie tendrá que estar solo, nunca más –

Rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña navaja.

_Forever the team _grabó en el tronco del árbol lo más alto que pudo, que no fue mucho, pues se negó a aceptar la ayuda de Makoto. Puso su mano sobre las letras y volteó a ver a los demás.

Haru puso su mano sobre la de Nagisa respaldando sus palabras mientras Makoto hizo lo mismo sonriendo condescendiente como siempre, triste por dentro. Rei apretó los puños y se mantuvo en silencio al colocar su mano sobre la de los demás.

Gou agachó la cabeza para que no vieran su sonrisa enternecida y esa lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos –Gracias- susurró suavemente. Todos se forzaron a mirarla.

-Hasta luego, Rin-chan- dijo Nagisa después de unos minutos, acariciando suavemente el tronco del árbol por última vez. Una ráfaga de viento sacudió las ramas, provocando una llovizna de pétalos sobre sus cabezas.

Antes de irse, Gou tomó un puñado de ellas entre sus manos y las guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, junto al corazón.

_Las flores del cerezo nunca habían sido tan rojas como ese año._

* * *

*****Significado: gran mar, mar grande, océano. Y es nombre tanto de hombre como para mujer.


End file.
